Connections Of Earth
by Ree-B
Summary: The magical world of Harry Potter meets the rulers of the rapidly approaching future.ATTN: I HAVE DECIDED TO REVAMP THIS STORY. SINCE THE SERIES IS SO CLOSE TO BEING FINISHED, I WILL WAIT AND PLACE MY STORY AFTER JKR HAS FINISHED HER STORYLINE.


Connections Of Earth  
  
Chapter 1  
  
by Ree-b  
  
rating: R, although it will be PG-13 in some chapters due to lack of  
  
physical intimacy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the names and characters associated with   
  
Sailormoon or Harry Potter. The plot, however, is original.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
********************************************  
  
Why did he have to go back? It had been all of two weeks and he had   
  
already begun to wish he did not have to stay with the Dursley's all  
  
summer long. So much had happened this past year. Everything had   
  
come to an abrupt peak and nothing was solved. The ministry now knew   
  
that Voldemort was alive again so, at least, Harry didn't have to deal  
  
with nasty comments about Dumbledore and himself. A member of the   
  
Order of Phoenix would check in a couple times a week. So he didn't   
  
feel COMPLETELY cut off from the magical world. But he had yet to   
  
see his friends. He missed them greatly. He missed how Ron could   
  
make light of any situation and How Hermione would deduce a problem   
  
down to it's most logical solution. He even missed the non-stop   
  
bickering between the two. But it was too early to hear from them,   
  
right? It had only been two weeks. They just haven't thought about   
  
it yet. Well, he wasn't about to just sit around. This was the   
  
first year that Harry can freely keep in contact with his friends.   
  
After the threats from various Order members, the Dursley's gave   
  
Hedwig free range and haven't once complained about neighbors   
  
becoming suspicious.  
  
But all of these things seemed to be on the back burner. Sirius was   
  
no longer alive. He still hadn't gotten over the loss of the only   
  
father figure he had ever had. Sirius had become a mix of parent and   
  
friend that Harry missed greatly. Harry thought about everything he   
  
would have done differently if he could live that night at the   
  
ministry over again. But it wouldn't help anything. Sirius was   
  
still dead. Voldemort was still at large. And he still had no one   
  
to talk to about it.  
  
Harry sat in his small, barely furnished, bedroom on number four   
  
Privet Drive. He was at his desk, staring lazily out the window. He   
  
half hoped he would see Ron and his brothers in Mr. Weasley's   
  
enchanted car flying towards his window to rescue him from the muggle   
  
infested house he occupied. But he knew that wouldn't be happening.   
  
In his second year, He and Ron had crash landed the car and it had   
  
slowly gone wild in the Forbidden Forest.   
  
The only excitement Harry got was scaring the wit out of Dudley and   
  
watching the skies for Hedwig. He didn't even have any homework yet.   
  
He didn't know which classes he would be taking yet. When his O.W.L.S.   
  
arrived in a few weeks, he would have his assignments for the   
  
classes he had made it into. This also put Harry on edge. To be able   
  
to follow in the footsteps of the witches and wizards he admired such   
  
as Moody and his parents, Harry had to get O.W.L.S. in almost all of   
  
his classes including potions, his worst subject. He almost dreaded   
  
getting an O.W.L. in potions just because he would then be in a smaller   
  
more in depth class with none other than Prof. Snape. After such a   
  
horrible run in with Snape last year, Harry knew that any classroom   
  
time with Snape would be much worse. Would he even be allowed back   
  
into Snape's classroom. When he had last been there, Snape had been   
  
so incredibly mad that he had forbid Harry from ever coming back to his   
  
classroom. But surely, if Harry needed to continue potions, Dumbledore   
  
would make sure that Snape would allow him back.  
  
As these many thoughts run through his head, there is always a thought   
  
lingering in the back. Voldemort. He was back with his Death Eaters   
  
now. The Ministry was now acknowledging his come-back. But were they   
  
doing anything about it? Harry didn't know a thing that was going on,   
  
except what he read in the Daily Prophet. And they didn't write much.   
  
Each edition mostly read like a small warning label, ' Do remember   
  
that followers of You-Know-Who are everywhere and cannot be trusted.   
  
If you have any information aiding in the capture of He-Who-Shall-Not-  
  
Be-Named, please contact the Ministry of Magic immediately. Please be   
  
careful.' It made Harry sick that they didn't tell the people what had   
  
happened. The closest thing they had was the article Luna Lovegood's   
  
father posted in his infamous Quiddler magazine of Luna's recollection.   
  
But the ministry denied her presence at the happenings and denying any   
  
penetration of the Ministry. He wished he knew what was going on.   
  
Harry missed having the inner knowledge of the Order of Phoenix that   
  
could be picked up at the Black Mansion. Even if the real information   
  
wasn't getting released to the public, he thought he should have been   
  
informed. Voldemort was after HIM. And only HE could defeat him.  
  
This was also something Harry had thought about a lot. After being   
  
told time and again that killing someone is forbidden, he has to make   
  
the choice to kill someone. Even if it is to kill such a horrible   
  
person such as Voldemort. Killing is killing. Would he be able to   
  
complete the act when the time came? What if he isn't strong enough?   
  
What if when the time does come, Voldemort finds some way to get out   
  
of death? Or what if it as he had been told back in his first year,   
  
that Voldemort is no longer Human enough to die?  
  
But Harry didn't want to think about Voldemort any longer. His   
  
thoughts of what if's and How come's were depressing him. So after   
  
one more glace to the sky in search of Hedwig or the magical car he   
  
knew would not come, he stood from his desk and made his way to the door.  
  
The Dursley's no longer bothered him when he sat amongst them. He   
  
frequently sat and watched news on the T.V. Harry could almost forget   
  
all of the worries he had in his magical world when he watched muggle   
  
news. The combination of absurd reasons for things Harry clearly   
  
recognized as magical and the trivial things that were talked about   
  
made Harry almost laugh sometimes.  
  
Harry made his way downstairs and to the couch in front of the T.V.   
  
There he found Dudley, his overly chubby cousin, flipping rapidly   
  
through channels. In his hand he grasped a celery stick. Yes,   
  
Dudley was still on a diet. Harry's Aunt Petunia had slacked it   
  
slightly. But since Dudley was still limited to incredibly   
  
nutritious items, he was determined to each as much of it as   
  
possible. He still took up the majority of the two-person couch   
  
by himself. So Harry sat in what had now become his typical position.   
  
On the floor leaning up against the couch that groaningly supported   
  
Dudley. It wasn't Harry's pick of places to sit. But he couldn't   
  
complain. At least they were letting him sit in the same room.  
  
Harry's Uncle Vernon was also in the room. He gave Harry a burning   
  
glare form his position in the large recliner. Harry had an idea   
  
that his uncle still thought it strange for a boy his age to enjoy   
  
watching the news. Vernon quickly got annoyed with the ever-changing   
  
screen and cleverly asked Dudley to change it to the news so not to   
  
annoy Dudley.  
  
Just as Dudley changed to the news a different story was coming on. It   
  
was not a new story. In fact this story had been all over the muggle   
  
news ever since and possibly before Harry returned from school. It was   
  
the peace conferences. Apparently there have been multiple conferences   
  
around the world discussing the integration of countries. It had   
  
started with things such as putting to use the Euro-dollar and had   
  
gone as far as combining some countries like Russia with the former   
  
areas or the USSR. It seemed to have not yet affected the magical   
  
world for Harry had not yet found any mention of it in the Daily   
  
Prophet. But these conferences interested Harry. And it surely   
  
interested muggles because every time it came on the news, his Aunt and   
  
Uncle were glued to the set. His Uncle was clearly interested in the   
  
financial aspect of it all. Every night his uncle would listen raptly   
  
then scoff at what a bother it had been to switch over to the   
  
Euro-Dollar. But Harry's Aunt was interested in Ms. Usagi Tsukino.   
  
She was the lady heading up all of the peace conferences. Ironically   
  
she was a young woman from Japan. Harry enjoyed hearing about her   
  
just because her name would bring forth comments about how 'a woman   
  
that young shouldn't be making worldwide decisions' from his uncle.   
  
Harry actually found it refreshing to see someone in power that didn't   
  
have one foot in the grave. She was a very beautiful woman as well.   
  
This aspect is what interested Dudley. Dudley and his gang   
  
practically drooled over Ms. Tsukino. His cousins room was almost   
  
covered in posters of the lovely Japanese Diplomat. Harry thought it   
  
ironic that Dudley was fawning over a woman in politics and not some   
  
actress or model.  
  
He turned his attention to the round old man that now filled the   
  
screen. He was jabbering on about what the next Peace Conference   
  
might bring about. Each suggestion seemed more far fetched than the   
  
last. He made it sound as if the world would be one big country when   
  
we woke up in the morning. After a few minutes of listing the many   
  
diplomats in town for the upcoming peace talks, the newsman turned to   
  
a subject he seemed to take great delight in, Ms. Tsukino. A picture   
  
of the Young Diplomat rose up behind the newscaster. She was indeed   
  
a beautiful woman. She had long, silky, pale blond hair that flowed   
  
far past her knees. Harry was sure that if she did not pull up her   
  
golden strands into her unusual style of 'buns and pigtails' her hair   
  
would surely reach the ground. Her slim, petite figure was only   
  
matched in femininity by her long graceful legs. Her face was nothing   
  
short of angelic. She had bright, sky blue eyes that seemed as   
  
fathomless as the ocean. Her pink lips looked kissable soft. Almost   
  
as soft as her...  
  
Harry pulled himself from that train of thought. It didn't help to   
  
think of such unattainable people. Not only was Ms. Tsukino   
  
unreachable, but she was also taken. Usagi was engaged to the world   
  
renowned Dr. Mamoru Chiba. And what made it worse was how good they   
  
looked together. Where he was dark she was light. Where he was tall   
  
she was short. The picture of the golden-haired beauty faded into a   
  
picture of the loving couple wrapped in each others arms.  
  
Harry then watched as the balding newscaster turned over the spotlight   
  
to a woman on location in Japan. She was standing in front of a   
  
hospital in Tokyo where group after group of well dressed men and women   
  
were filtering into a set of sliding doors. They were more than likely   
  
some of the top doctors of the world.  
  
"Doctor after doctor pours through the doors of Matsumoto Hospital   
  
for yet another medical conference. The leading men and women from   
  
almost every medical area from gynecologists to pediatricians have come   
  
to take part in another round of conferences. Last year these same   
  
numerous conferences led to a hospital standard enforced world-wide. We   
  
can only hope that something as great will come from these more recent   
  
conferences. Yet of all of the talent represented through these doors,   
  
one man stands out amongst them all, Dr. Mamoru Chiba. He has been at   
  
the forefront of media through his Fiancée, Ms. Usagi Tsukino. But he   
  
is the brains behind both the conferences last year and the ones taking   
  
place this week. It seems that as Ms. Tsukino brings the world together   
  
politically Dr. Chiba is bringing us together medically."  
  
The news soon came back to yet another woman going on about the couples   
  
upcoming marriage. Harry tuned out the chatter about color schemes and   
  
guest lists. The image of Chiba and Tsukino together kept drifting into   
  
his head. No matter how much his adolescent mind would like to hate   
  
Chiba for having such a beautiful woman, he couldn't help but feel a   
  
connection to him. Maybe it was because he resembled Harry. The   
  
unruly black hair and tall figure made it seem as they were from the   
  
same family line. But it was just a runaway thought. Chiba was   
  
Japanese. Harry didn't have any Asian heritage that he knew of.  
  
Harry's thoughts continued to carry away when the unmistakable boom of   
  
his uncle's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Wha..?" Harry articulated.  
  
"I said, 'if you don't let that BLOODY BIRD in before someone sees it, I   
  
will PERSONALLY see to it that you don't got back to that HORRID school   
  
of yours'." Harry knew that his Uncle couldn't really do anything to   
  
keep him from going back to Hogwarts. The only reason he sprung from   
  
his seat was the mere knowledge that he had more than likely received a   
  
letter from one of his friends. So with swift movements he moved to the   
  
window. As soon as the latch sprang back, Hedwig swooped in flying once   
  
around the room before settling on Harry's shoulder. Just as quickly,   
  
Harry had started on his way up to his room knowing he would be free of   
  
his Uncle's angry glares and mumbled comments about his 'ruddy bird'.  
  
Back in his bare bedroom, the sunlight still pouring in through his   
  
small window flooded his vision. Hedwig moved from her perch on his   
  
shoulder to her cage. Harry removed the letter attached to her leg as   
  
she drank from her bowl. Harry sat back on his bed and unraveled the   
  
letter. He immediately recognized the sloppy scrawling of his best   
  
friend Ron.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Everything is so boring here. The only excitement   
  
there's been was last week when Fred and George came   
  
home with a load of their new inventions. We just   
  
HAVE to go see their shop. Maybe we can meet up at   
  
Diagon Alley and go in together.  
  
Hermione says hello. She is freaking out about   
  
O.W.L.S. no being here yet. And I thought she was   
  
bad around exams! She came briefly before her family   
  
left for Japan. Her parents are going to one of the   
  
Medical Conferences where that Dr. Chiba is speaking   
  
in a couple of weeks. She is always talking about   
  
him. I don't see why she is so interested in a muggle.   
  
She is very excited about visiting another culture.   
  
She wants you to know that she will send you some   
  
authentic Japanese items.  
  
We have had a few visits from members of the Order.   
  
But most of the time it is only for a couple minutes.   
  
I don't know where they are meeting now. But we can't   
  
even hear Mum and Dad talk about anything. They are   
  
very careful about what they say. I bet you hear all   
  
kinds of things from all the Order members that visit   
  
your place.  
  
Dad says that it is his turn to check in on you next   
  
time. Mum is going to come with him to see you. I   
  
asked if I could come. But he said it just be more   
  
difficult since I can't apparate. He is going to call   
  
your uncle and ask if he can stop in for dinner. It   
  
would probably be better if you dropped in a good word   
  
for Dad. While he is there he will talk to your Uncle   
  
about coming to visit us.  
  
Well I hope you are doing okay.  
  
from Ron  
  
Harry wished his summer was half as exciting as Ron's seemed to be. At   
  
least He would get a few laughs from a visit from the weasley's. That   
  
is, if his uncle lets them stay.  
  
She lay on the couch facing the television. She had her head in his   
  
lap. He was lazily running his finger through her long silvery-blond   
  
hair. These were the moments Usagi loved the most. These times when   
  
she and Mamoru could sit and just enjoy the presence of each other.   
  
Everything in her life was perfect. They hadn't seen any negative   
  
activity or youmas in four years. And her career as a diplomat for   
  
Japan was at great heights with the world-wide peace conferences.   
  
"Usako?"  
  
"Hn?" Usagi didn't even pull her eyes from the cartoon playing on the   
  
television.  
  
"We should pick a date for our wedding." He said it so matter of   
  
factly that Usagi gave a start and sat up stick straight. She stared   
  
wide-eyed at him for a moment before a large grin spread across her   
  
features. She launched herself into his embrace.  
  
"Really?!?!?! We can set a date? This is so exciting!" Mamoru   
  
opened his arms to the now bouncing blond.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe March would be a good time? Or late   
  
February?" She pulled back to stare into his eyes.  
  
"March would be perfect." Goddess, she loved him so much. She would   
  
now be able to show the world their love would last forever.   
  
"You are perfect, Usako. Not to sound girly or anything," he let out   
  
a great sigh as if it was a relief to have said anything, "but I am   
  
kind of excited about getting to plan all of the little details with   
  
you. So no matter how much I complain, I want you to keep me   
  
informed."  
  
"Okay, Mamo-chan. So what day in March?"  
  
Harry sat around the dinner table with the Dursley's. They were just   
  
finishing up their sparse dinner of Vegetable soup and some bread. His   
  
Aunt was clearing the table and Dudley was trying to lift his fat bottom   
  
off of his seat. Just then the telephone rang. This must be Mr. weasley   
  
calling. Harry had mentioned letting one of the Order members stay for   
  
dinner one night. Harry had tried to not mention that it would be the   
  
same wizard that had blown up his fireplace trying to get into the house   
  
through it. But hopefully Mr. Weasley wouldn't mention anything about   
  
that. Uncle Vernon picked up the phone.  
  
"Hullo, Vernon Dursley speaking." Harry could barely hear the voice   
  
from the other end. That means that if it was Mr. Weasley on the other   
  
end, that he had at least learned from Ron's mistake of talking so loud.   
  
Harry watched his uncle's face attentively. A small scowl appeared   
  
across his features. Mr. Weasley must have just introduced himself.   
  
His uncle must have either remembered who he was or Mr. Weasley had made   
  
the mistake of reminding him. Although the scowl remained, Harry's   
  
uncle had not yet blown up at the "abnormal" man he was speaking to.   
  
Is that a good sign? The conversation continued for quite some time.   
  
Vernon made no comment. He only answered with small grunts. After a   
  
short time, his uncle gave a quick "good day" and hung up. The deep   
  
frown upon his face seemed to deepen as he turned to his wife.  
  
"We'll be having company for dinner tomorrow, Petunia. So set the table   
  
for two extra."  
  
"Who is coming dear?"  
  
Vernon turned his scowl to Harry to show how he disliked his new "guests".  
  
"It will be a couple from that silly group of people that watch over   
  
that boy." Harry's aunt became silent. She knew of what kind of people   
  
he meant. Harry's kind of people. Magic Folk. She was just about as   
  
pleased as Vernon that such odd people were going to be dining in her   
  
kitchen. Dudley had caught on as well. But he didn't seem to care   
  
much. Dudley seemed to avoid him as much as possible. Harry thought   
  
it was because Harry had saved Dudley from the Dementors last summer.   
  
But Harry enjoyed the freedom from Dudley's gang.  
  
As the small talk at the table resumed to the level it was prior to the   
  
phone call, Harry realized how glad he would be to see Mr. and Mrs.   
  
Weasley. Harry could picture Mr. Weasley and his non-stop questions of   
  
how muggle items work appearing right in the middle of the room. It   
  
wouldn't be that surprising to the Dursleys. The Order members had   
  
been appearing from thin air for the past two weeks. The only one who   
  
didn't was Moody. He actually apparated down the street and walked to   
  
the door as not to appear suspicious.   
  
Yes. This dinner tomorrow would certainly make Harry's mood a little   
  
brighter.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
So you liked it enough to make your way to the end of the first chapter.  
  
Well then, sit back and set in for the long haul. This working up to   
  
be a very long story. But I think it is worth it. Please let me know  
  
what you thought of this chapter. Ja ne  
  
ree-b  
  
ree_chan_angel@yahoo.com  
  
www.geocities.com/total_ai/index.com 


End file.
